Carols
by Mordreds Girl
Summary: 13 Christmases in the lives of Booth and Brennan


A/N: Done for last year's Support Stacie auction, and since I never got any reply back from the winner after I sent the finished product to them, I don't feel bad at all posting it. I would also like to point out that this is not the same 'verse as _For Better, For Worse_, but for those of you who are wanting more of that story, never fear! For I've begun working on season 4.

----------

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go;**

She's decided to get her Christmas shopping done early this year and goes out a few days after Thanksgiving. As she enters the mall she has to give the workers credit, it looks like something out of one of those Christmas movies Booth loves so much. Speaking of which. . .she pulls out her shopping list and examines it, trying to figure out how she should go about this. While she didn't voice her concerns when Booth invited her to have Christmas with him and Parker, she's nervous that it will go terribly wrong. With a sigh, she begins her shopping.

******I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me **

"Booth! I need to go." He gave an exasperated sigh, "Bones, can you not see the snow storm out there?" "I'll be fine! I'm a very good driver." He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Even with chains, your convertible couldn't drive through that." With a twinkle in his eye he pulled her closer. "Come on Bones, stay the night," he cajoled, swaying them back and forth a bit. "I don't know Booth," she said, her bottom lip between her teeth.

He couldn't help it, he swooped down and kissed her. "Stay, please," he whispered as they pulled apart. "Yes."

**Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you.**

Somehow he convinced her to go sleigh ridding with him. As he drives to pick her up he prays the weather stays nice, he'd hate for it to turn into storm. They greet each other as she climbs into the Tahoe and an hour later they're in the middle of nowhere at a horse farm. As they climb into the sleigh their driver comments on them being a nice couple, Bones opens her mouth to protest and then closes it (she's still not used to the fact that they're dating now). The driver starts the horses and she snuggles closer.

******Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos **

The smell of wood smoke, snow, and chestnuts fills his nose as he, Bones, and Parker try and find a good spot to watch the parade. He gently shoulders his way past heavily bundled people as Parker, sitting on his shoulders, directs him. Once their spot is found, he watches with a smile as Bones spreads out the numerous blankets she brought for them to sit on. As he and Parker join her she sets another blanket on their laps, he thinks it's overkill but you won't find him arguing with her. She smiles and a warm feeling fills him.

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write **

As she fills out Christmas cards she wonders how her card list got so long. Only a few years ago it was just Booth and Angela she sent cards to. Now she sends cards to Booth, Angela and Roxie, Hodgins, Cam, Zack, Russ and Amy, and her dad. However she doesn't regret the fact that her list has grown, she doesn't know where she would be if it weren't for her friends and family. Her eyes travel to her window and she can't help but smile when she sees that it's snowing. She sets aside her cards and calls Booth.

**I got the lights upon the Christmas tree  
I got the candle lit for you to see  
And beside this window I will wait  
For inside this night it's not too late **

She enters her apartment and fights off tears, wondering how things went bad so fast. Just a few days ago she and Booth were laughing and having fun as they decorated her apartment, and now he refused to speak to her. With a sigh she makes herself a mug of hot chocolate and adds a few fingers of bourbon to the glass. Mug firmly in her fingers she goes to her window seat and plugs in the lights before sitting down. Pulling a blanket over her lap she leans her forehead against the window and hopes that Booth will come.

******S****ilent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright **

After tucking Parker in (he insisted that she be the one to do it) and wishing him good night she leaves his room. Entering the front room she accepts a glass of eggnog from Booth before sitting down next to him.

"How ya holding up?" She shakes her head.

"Booth I'm fine. It wasn't the worst situation I've ever been it." He gives her a soft smile, "doesn't mean I wasn't worried." She gives him a light kiss before setting her glass on the table. "Would you like me to show you how fine I am?" She asks. He nods, a cheeky grin on his face.

**In the meadow we can build a snowman**

She shrieks as Booth dumps snow down her jacket.

"Booth!" He grins.

"Sorry Bones, I couldn't resist." With an exasperated sigh she smiles. "I though you were going to teach me how to make a snow man?" He nods, "Now first we need to find the right kind of snow." "The right kind of snow?" she asks, eyebrows raised. "Of course! If the snow's too soft it won't stick together, and if it's too hard it won't pack." "I see," she says skeptically, but decides to go along with it. And so she follows him as he searches for the perfect snow.

**Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love-light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.**

"Sorry I can't be home for Christmas." Her sigh over the phone sounds exasperated.

"Booth, I thought I told you to stop apologizing. It's not your fault you got called back into active duty." "Yeah, but --" "No buts, Booth." He smiles at her tone of voice. "Parker and I will call you on Christmas and we'll wait until you get back to open presents." That floors him, "you don't need to wait." "But we will Booth because Christmas just isn't the same without you."

"I love you Temperance." "I love you too Booth," she replies softly, before hanging up on him.

******O holy night! The stars are brightly shining,  
It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.**

She twisted her engagement ring nervously, as she waited for Booth to finish praying. Life didn't really feel any different with her being engaged, in fact it felt exactly the same. Except for the fact that Booth insisted that she at least go to midnight mass with him once, which was why she was nervous. The pew creaked slightly as Booth sat down and she turned to face him.

"Nervous Bones?" She nodded. "Don't worry, it's not that bad." She rolled her eyes.

"That is hardly reassuring." He chuckled. "Well if you want you could just think of it as a chance to observe a religious ritual."

******Here we know that Christmas will be,**

******Green and bright,**

******The sun to shine by day,**

******And all the stars at night.**

"Tell me why we're doing this again."

"I'm doing this because I was invited to participate in a dig in the Andes. You didn't have to come with me." He shifted slightly in his seat and gave her a look. "It's our first Christmas as a married couple, we should spend it together." "That's a very flimsy excuse Booth." He shook his head, "you just think it's a flimsy excuse, I see it as proof of how much I love you." She blushed, "but wouldn't you rather be with Parker and your parents?" "I'd much rather be with you, Temperance Booth." Her blush deepened.

******Oh, what a laugh it would have been**

**If Daddy had only seen**

******Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night.**

As she crept towards her parents room she heard a strange noise downstairs. Inching towards the banister she peered down to see her mommy kissing Santa. Her eyes widened and she scurried as fast as she could to her parents room to tell daddy. Standing on her tippy-toes she flicked the light switch up illuminating her parents room. Her nose wrinkled in confusion when she realized her daddy wasn't there. Not bothering to turn the light off she ran to her big brothers room. "Big brudda, big brudda, Mommy is kissing Santa!" He just groaned and turned away.

**Here were are as in olden days,  
happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
gather near to us once more.**

She smiled as she reached out to stroke her granddaughter's hair.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good. I helped pick out your present this year but mommy said I couldn't tell you." She chuckled, "then we mustn't upset your mother. Why don't you go find your uncle Parker, okay?" Elizabeth nodded and went off into the living room.

"She looks just like you, you know." She shook her head as she turned to see her husband. "Nonsense Booth, if anything she looks a bit like you."

"I thought marriage would've sucked all the fight out of the both of you." Booth just laughed, "you're kidding, right Hodgins? Even when she's ninety she'll be fighting me." She and Angela shared a look of 'men' as they hugged.

"How are you doing Bren?" "I'm doing well except for when my joints act up, luckily it seems to be getting better. And how are you Ange?" Angela gave her a broad smile, "Jack and I are grandparents again, Summer just gave birth a few days ago." "Congratulations!"

They continued to chat for a few more minutes before Temperance pulled herself away, "I've got to check the turkey." As she made her way to the kitchen she traded pleasantries with the rest of her friends. Once in the kitchen she breathed a sigh of relief and took her time in making sure the turkey was alright. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy these get-togethers with her friends and family, it was just that sometimes it was all a bit overwhelming.

"You think you're ready to face the family again?" "Geez Booth! You almost gave me a heart attack," she scolded as she turned to see her grinning husband. "Now we can't have that," he replied as he leaned down to give her a long, lingering kiss that curled her toes. "Mmmmm, that was nice." Booth's grin turned mischievous, "I bet it was. But you're going to have to wait 'til later for more." She pouted, "not fair." He laughed.


End file.
